


My personal Harry Potter headcanons

by Lilas1739



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilas1739/pseuds/Lilas1739
Summary: My personnal headcanons based of the books
Kudos: 1





	My personal Harry Potter headcanons

#1.) **Hermione skips meals to study, at least during her third and fifth year.**

Now, first of all, Hermione is implied to be rather skinny, and yet is not particularly pretty, nor does she seem like the kind of person who . Secondly, despite her extremely busy schedule, she does manage to get some leasure time, would it be to protect house-elves, watch Quiddich, doing extra research or simply hang out with Harry and Ron. Doing so without some sacrifices would be impossible. That is why I think she goes sleepless some nights and occasionally skips meals. I don't think she does that regularly, though, as she is quite the healthy type.

**#2.) Hermione Granger has a nice, quasi-athletic body.**

Hermione is implied to be on the leaner side. Also, the encounter with Draco Malfoy, the regular fights she takes part in and the fact she carries loads of books do imply that she needs to have quite the build. Not to mention that she, as other Hogwarts students, have to travel from class to class in a short period of time across a dangerous castle (with moving stares). Her daily life is: wake up very early to do some homework, have breakfast, attend classes, to get to those classes you need to run across a dangerous castle, escape getting jump by Malfoy's goons, study some more, knit, study some more and have a chat with your friends. Not to mention any possible sick days where she will not be able to eat much. Even if you are on the pudgier side, if you live a lifestyle similar to that of Hermione, you will not stay over-weight for very long. In fact, the idea of gaining fat in Hogwarts seem rather ridiculous unless you are already ridiculously skinny, so Fleur's line did made me raise an eyebrow. 

Right now, I am rather pudgy (thanks, Corona-chan), but when I was forced to move around more, I was far slimmer and physically stronger.

**#3.) Most pupils in the same year as the Weasley twins are the children of Death Eater or are Muggle born.**

Now, Voldemort has every reason to encourage his Death Eaters to have children. Because, one, it will ensure his army can get replaced (if he plans to live forever, he will have to take replacing his followers into consideration). It also means that Voldemort will have an easily brain-washable generation of wizards at his disposal. Second, if you want to build a pure-blood supremacy: make more pure-bloods. 

Another point I want to make is that I don't think regular wizards and witches started families at this time (maybe exept the Weasleys). First, some were just out of Hogwarts and the atmosphere of paranoia at the time strongly discouraged creating new relationships that will lead to marriage and the little wizwitches. A combination of terrorist attacks and the equivalent of a witch-hunt might have driven people who were otherwise social and might even liked the idea of raising children to try and weather the storm. Also, you don't want to make kids if you think there is a chance that they'll get killed, or that you won't be able to protect them. Also, not to count that some were fighting strait on the Death Eaters, and didn't want to leave their spouse as single, widow mothers.

**#4.) Rabastan Lestrange has children.**

I mean, there is nothing in canon to contradict this.

**#5.) Walden Macnair is not fully human.**

Walden Macnair is described as "tall and strapping". In the books, it is implied that he is able to behead a _hippogriphe_ with a _small_ axe. In the fifth book, he is able to neck-lift Harry. This is impressive. Real-life executioners struggled severing a _human_ head with a specially designed sword. Butchers don't usually kill the animal by decapitation, but by a strong blow with a pick (as the bones of many cattles are impressively robust and a blow with an axe is unlikely to kill in animal in one blow) that pierces the brain or the lung. But here, the method specified is beheading, so simply piercing the skull won't work for the storie's needs. However, based on the fact Hagrid was able to literally throw him across a room does suggest a not-so-above human size. So that puts in the seven feet tall and a few inches range, with huge muscles. Which is enormous. This is why he must probably be one quarter giant or one quarter selkie. Also, humans can find mer-people sexually attractive and even can form romantic relationships with them (if the wiki is to be believed). Which I don't think it might be the case if they are completely reproductively incompatible. Plus, J. K Rowling uses and abuses her artistic liscence for biology. 

I think the same can be said about Torphin Rowle.

**#6.) Wizards have a "Priviledge of Taboo".**

In the Harry Potter canon there is no concept of corruption of a minor. Otherwise, I think Lucius Malfoy will have quite a case to defend. Also, magic offers quite a large range for kinky stuff. Now, sexual minorities or deviant sexuality seem to be quite looked down upon by wizarding society, and even if the taboo of incest is weaker in the Wizarding World than in the real world, it does seem to be practiced by necessity. Heck, love Potions, even if acknowledged as dangerous, are not banned. I think "the right of Taboo" might be the possibility to engage in sexually reprehensible acts without fear of legal consequence. Heck, it might even be considered an important liberty there. 

Such permissions are not as outlandish as one might think. In Modern day Russia for exemple, incest is looked down upon just like in any other Christian country. However, it is seen as so filthy that no ones want to wright laws on it. Plus, ethnic minorities on the verge of extinction do depend on in-breeding to avoid out-breeding and extinction. 

Heck, in France (quite a liberal and modern nation), practices such as incest, necrophilia and such were not banned until the 2010s. 

So the Wizarding World might have similar attitudes to Russia when it comes to questions of sexual taboos. 

Another aspect is that it concerns such a minority that it doesn't really matter. Plus, it would mean that the Ministry will face a coalition of the aristocracy and the anti-social element to prevent the passing of such a law.

**#7.) Bellatrix was normal, or even meek, prior to meeting Voldemort.**

Now, most people in Real Life who are as sadistic as Bellatrix Lestrange usually start as normal or even meek. Meek is more likely as people who act timid almost carrie a lot of repressed fustration and resentment.


End file.
